Moongeist Beam in Hoenn (Alpha Sapphire)
by PatrioticSwellow
Summary: The sequel to "The Truth Revealed" has arrived! Arvil's superior has ordered the fall of Hoenn using the amazing power of Lunala to summon ultra beasts. And now the Cloud Cover has to stop them... T for violence. This is only Alpha Sapphire because of the previous events with Kyogre mentioned in-story. Megas exist, but Zinnia doesn't. Thank you for your cooperation. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Somewhere deep in the luscious growth of the Poni Plains..._

"The Alola region wasn't as populated as I initially supposed," the man said into the phone. "We could make its takeover last priority after every other region except for Jhoto."

"So, your plan is to overpower regions in order of population? Because if so, then Hoenn was the wrong target," the other man replied.

"Hoenn is an exception, because we have our headquarters there, and because of our lack of monetary power."

"And military power. We only have three helicopters and an airborne cargo transporter."

"I have a feeling that I've told you all this stuff way earlier - like before we even captured our Lunala," the man in the tent said with contempt dripping from his voice.

"I just feel like releasing the U-Beasts in the island of Hoenn would be the wrong call. A waste of time, and it would be more worth the effort of releasing them over, say, Castelia city?"

The man in the tent sighed. "I have to tell you everything, I guess. Imagine if we dropped Lunala's moongeist beam in Castelia city. Everyone from that point on would know that the UB problem originated in the most densely populated city in the world. The Unova region has the tightest police force and military.

"We need to make every little card stack in the FRR's favor, even the one that keeps the police off their guard. Hoenn is the best experimentation ground for the release of the UB's. It'll keep the detectives confused if they ever supposed someone was behind the disaster, because they'd think that we would've come after Unova first.

"Did I clear things up sufficiently?"

"Yes sir. After the horrible fiasco with Brendan escaping, I promise that our next endeavor will be so successful that even he may die fighting, say, UB Symbiont or UB Lightning."

"I hope you're right about Brendan coming back into the action," Nero said. "But from what you've told me about him, I have almost no doubt at all that he'll be fighting alongside the Cloud Cover."

* * *

 **Heck yeah guys new sequel! I hope the book title is much better than the book before it lol!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Yo chums, Harpy here, ready to give you part two of this wonderful story. Surprising, right? I bet you thought the only literature I've ever read was "That Glaceon," and nothing else before I attempted at writing novels. Dead wrong. I've also consumed Shakespeare, Disney, Game Freak...you name it. You'd also know me as the quote-on-quote troublesome staraptor in the greatest pokemon team in the world (although some may disagree, which is fine because they're idiots).

* * *

Today was a day like any other...given the current climate of our lives. Heck, Brendan and the rest of the humans were almost killed three days ago! The stay at the Resistance's headquarters had to be the most luxurious time of my life - I even got cake from the celebration that Mr. Clem hosted. We celebrated that no one died, of course.

"Long time, no see," I said as Patriot wandered into the suite. He rolled his eyes, but I knew he appreciated my wry comment.

"I've been back for the past three days, so you can get over it," he said, referring to his absence during the critical moments of battle.

"Care for some cake?" I said, using my claws to push a tray of goodies forward.

He laughed. "Where did you get that?"

"From the fridge; it was a 'gift' from Brendan."

"Oh. He'll blame you for this mess, so I'll have some." And with that logic, he proceeded to bury his face in the mound of chocolate. After all the action, I didn't think Brendan would even punish us if he discovered what we were doing. I said this to Patriot, who shook his head.

"It may sound good on paper - easier said than done. But I doubt it."

The door creaked behind us. We turned to see Eric (also known as Eclipse) walk in and stare at the mess we made. After a few seconds of stunned silence, I jumped away from the tray and ran up to his feet.

"Don't tell Brendan," I begged.

"I bet he already knows what you've been up to," he said. "He's with Mr. Clem, and he sent me to go check on you."

"I couldn't help it, the cake looked so _good!"_ Patriot said, eyes wide.

Eric smiled at my messy form, then turned to the swellow. "I won't tell on you - just Harpy. This is for all the times you've tormented me in the past."

He winked at my horror-struck face, then walked back out of the room.

When I turned back around, Patriot already had his head back inside the cake.

* * *

I sat in the chair next to Mr. Clem's bookshelf, returning his borrowed books back in their rightful places. I had borrowed them from him a little while before the mission (that ended in failure and several near-deaths) and didn't have a spare moment to read them.

Then I pulled the chair up to his desk, where Leaf and May were sitting. Eric had just left to go check on Harpy, but I knew he'd be back before any major conversation started.

"I'm not planning to send you kids anywhere anytime soon - " the old man said, "what with the lack of movement on Arvil's part and the fact that our informants can't gather enough information.

"So, for the time being, I'm going to send you four to the Battle Frontier - if you agree to my proposition, of course."

The three of us exchanged surprised glances. I wasn't sure why Mr. Clem would ever think this was a good idea.

"But sir," Leaf said. "Arvil has his eyes everywhere, and I bet the Frontier is no exception!"

Clem put his free hand through his hair, with the other one tap-dancing on his keyboard.

"You can trust me on this. I have a friend who works as a staff member at the Battle Frontier. He has access to monitors and the security system, and he's even a Brai-"

SLAM.

Everyone turned to see Eric bolting into the room.

"What did I miss?" he panted.

I scooted a little closer to May, then I got up and quickly pulled up another chair for Eric.

"Mr. Clem thinks it would be a good idea if we stayed at the Battle Frontier until we get more news from the FRR's movements."

The expression that flitted over his face reminded me greatly of his old umbreon-ish surprised look.

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"I...guess it would be fine as long as Mr. Clem has a plan B," he said.

"And I do," Mr. Clem said. "If, somehow, Arvil, finds you there, the Frontier Brains will help protect you."

"It's all settled then," Leaf said.

* * *

May stared sadly at the ice cream cone in my hand. "Brendan, you're the smartest person I've ever met. You remembered to bring money."

"Not nearly as smart as Leaf," I said, pointing at her and Eric. They had gotten in line for the biggest roller coaster in the whole frontier.

"You want to go?" I asked.

She shook her head, already a little pale. "I'd rather not throw up on you."

It was all good, because I had some extra pairs of my old clothing in my backpack. We were all currently in disguise, obviously. I even had my hair dyed blond before I left headquarters.

I smiled. "Let's get you some ice cream."

"All right. Thank you."

We pushed through the crowds of people and waited in line for what felt like hours. During that time, I consulted my navigator to find out where Leaf and Eric went. I typed:

 _where ya at?_

A few minutes later, I got a return message from Leaf.

 _eric didn't want to go on the coaster a 2nd time see you in a bit_

"Hey, you're in line," an angry voice said. My eyes snapped to the front. I had no idea how we had advanced to the front so quickly. May looked at me with concern evident on her face.

I hastily stowed the nav into my back pocket. "Y-yeah, I'd like two chocolate ice creams please."

The man shook his head in a way that told me that he hated my guts for holding up the line for a few seconds.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered. I looked back at the guy and froze when I saw him looking at me. He more or less had a few bolts loose.

May led me toward the center of the Battle Frontier and we sat down next to the fountain depicting a statue of Red.

I sipped my ice cream, then said, "You know, Leaf used to know Red when they were kids."

May stopped sipping her ice cream. "Everyone knows that. Now that you've said it, I hope nobody recognizes her. People would ask questions."

"I hope no one notices us," I said.

I knew it was stupid to even check, but I looked back toward the ice cream stand to see if the guy was still watching us. I laughed to myself when I saw that he was way too busy to even look at a pokemon navigator.

 _I'll tell you when to worry, man._

"May!"

The two of us looked up. Leaf was standing there with Eric at her shoulder.

"Howzit?" I said, a wave of tiredness passing from my head to my toes.

Eric said something that I couldn't comprehend over all the noise.

"What?" I said loudly.

"We were thinking to go to the Battle Zone," Eric said in a stronger voice.

* * *

 **I'm what you'd call an exploratory writer - a writer who starts writing with only a slightest on what's going to happen next. Google it. And yes, the chapter was short, because I was lazy once again.**

 **This is the last time I sign my name at the bottom of every chapter. Arceus! From now on, I'm going to use PostScript (P.S.), but it also means** **P** atriotic **S** wellow.

 **-PatrioticSwellow**


End file.
